<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You broke me , try and fix it by LthrsHeart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914653">You broke me , try and fix it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LthrsHeart/pseuds/LthrsHeart'>LthrsHeart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor-centric, Multi, Post-Season/Series 04, SuperCorp Sunday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LthrsHeart/pseuds/LthrsHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post season 04 final : </p><p> </p><p>What happens after lex tells lena "kara is supergirl "</p><p>Or </p><p>How I would've wanted season 5 to be .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers &amp; Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox &amp; Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Once I was falling in love now I'm only Falling apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was hurt , god she was so hurt . Was that what people would call broken ? Because yeah she was mess , a broken pitting mess . </p><p> </p><p>Here , she is . In her office with the lights off sitting on the cold floor would make her feel anything but the numbness and the calm .</p><p> </p><p>She's still wearing the same Jean's and t-shirt she wore to game night basically before she ran from them because it was all too suffocating, seeing them all smiling and laughing , a part of her wondered if it was because of defeating lex or fooling her . </p><p> </p><p>So she went to her office the only place that may seem and feel a little bit like home just because a certain reporter visits most times , just the thought of that person brought back her anger so she threw her glass cracking into little pieces of glass and somehow that sound was a little comforting because it was like what her hearts felt like . </p><p> </p><p>So , she rose up from the floor and tried as much as she could to unleash her anger , most her stuff were now on the floor and she was hitting her desk and suddenly all her powers vanished and she felt tired , from what exactly ? All . </p><p> </p><p>So , she let her tears fall down her cheeks as if rivers that were long time blocked and she covered her mouth with her hands so her sobs wouldn't sound as loud . </p><p> </p><p>Why was it her ? Why couldn't one person just fucking trust her ? Why couldn't kara trust her ? Was it all just a game ? Was the person lena gave her heart to all this long just playing her ? Was it all a big plan to get back at the luthors ? </p><p> </p><p>So lost in thoughts she didn't here someone coming until she was rapped in a familiar soft and soothing embrace, she wouldn't lie she fell for it for a second . Then everything came back . </p><p> </p><p>So she pushed the blonde away and guided herself to a further place . </p><p> </p><p>"No" lena said trembling while she bit her lip to not let her sobs make her look any more vulnerable. </p><p> </p><p>"Lena...." kara tried touching the other woman's arm and stopped when she saw lena taking a step back .</p><p> </p><p>"Please , just go" lena begged .</p><p> </p><p>"Honey , I'm not gonna just leave you here alone" kara explained </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah , because you care" lena whispered l followed by a bitter laugh </p><p> </p><p>"Of course I do" </p><p> </p><p>"You cared too much that you broke me"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You were my strength , you became my weakness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" Lena , honey . What are you talking about ? Whatever it is we can talk it out , okay ? Just let me help you " </p><p> </p><p>Lena looked up at her , and what was painted on her face broke Kara's heart in two and all she wanted was to help her friend . </p><p> </p><p>And for lena the earning and honest look on Kara's face made it almost possible for her to forget all the lies for some little seconds but every lie comes to an end and also this moment had too . </p><p> </p><p>So , she stood up or at least she tried to , and when kara saw her struggling to keep her pose she held her with her arms and for a second the warmth they shared was enough until It didn't . </p><p> </p><p>But for lena that long timed fondness that made everything seem fine whenever they hugged was now replaced by something so dark , all the disappointment , pity , disgust and hate she could've ever felt was now directed not to kara but to herself .</p><p> </p><p>" why ? why is it always me ? What's SO WROMG WITH ME ? What am I doing wrong ? Did I hurt you ? It wasn't me , it was my brother but why come for me ? Do you hate me that much ? What a stupid question , of course you do . " </p><p> </p><p>lena was now trembling , she was shaking , begging for answers but kara didn't understand a thing , not at all . Lena was never like this , not even after Jack's death , but maybe ...... oh , stupid kara . Of course , it is because of lex .</p><p> </p><p>Lena took Kara's hand in hers and squeezed them and maybe if she didn't have superpowers she would've been a little hurt . </p><p> </p><p>" please , kara I'm begging you . make it stop . it hurts , it hurts too much . I can't , I- I cant take the pain , not anymore " </p><p> </p><p>If it was possible kara would've taken the pain not without a second thought , she would do anything for lena . But that was not an option but at least she would be here for her in all timelines . </p><p> </p><p>She stroked some of the hair covering her face behind her ear and took her face in her hands . </p><p> </p><p>" lena is this about lex ?" She asked softly . </p><p> </p><p>And maybe she made the situation worse when she saw a couple more tears fall down Lena's cheek . </p><p> </p><p>" No , it isn't . " </p><p> </p><p>" Alright , please tell me what it is ? "</p><p> </p><p>" You hate me . of course you do , why wouldn't you ? But did I do anything to make me your worst enemy , I mean I thought it was lex but why me . Lex's pain is nothing compared to mine and another point for the golden boy " </p><p> </p><p>and now lena wasn't even talking to her , it was as if she was talking to herself , trying to make sense of something anything . As if I lt was all making her crazy . </p><p> </p><p>" Lena , i don't understand . I really don't please tell me . why would you ever think I would hate you , I love you , you're my bestfriend and you know I would never hurt you , I would rather die before I do so " </p><p> </p><p>" But it was a great way to come back at the luthors " </p><p> </p><p>" Lena , you're not making any sense " </p><p> </p><p>" So I'm the one not making sense here , Supergirl "</p><p> </p><p>And the way she said her heroic name was as if it was the most disgusting thing lena ever pronounced .</p><p> </p><p>And maybe to Kara's superhearing she heard the exact moment her heart broke . </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And if kara were to explain , she might have said that time stopped and for some minutes all that ever made sense didn't anymore . </p><p> </p><p>This wasn't the way she planned everything , no lena wasn't supposed to know anything know . Not about her . Not after eve's betrayal . No , not after lex's death . Not now , she had everything planned and it was nothing like what was happening now .</p><p> </p><p>" what , supergirl ? Cat ate your tongue " </p><p> </p><p>" Lena , I-.... " </p><p> </p><p>" Save it " lena cut her off </p><p> </p><p>" I have heard enough of your lies , you have fooled me enough or is it not enough for you now ? Hun ? What else were you and your friends planning for me ? Another luthor goes down by the kryptonian ? Lena luthor the genius that could solve any problem but can't figure out that her bestfriend that loves her is also the one that despises her ? Well , good for you and everyone , it worked . You have finally broken everyone in the Luthor's household , one dead , one in jail , one broken . And I'll give you one last gift . You aren't the one that killed lex , it was me . So Yay for you now two in prison " </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And if the informations she heard before weren't enough these ones blanked her mind completely . lena killed lex (not that he didn't deserve death ) but it was her who killed him , why is lena taking the blame again ? </p><p> </p><p>" Lena , no . I am the one that killed lex I saw him fall . What you're saying isn't making sense " </p><p> </p><p>" Everything doesn't make sense when you're a Luthor , he used his trans mat porter watch and when he landed in the cabin we used to love when we were children I shot him in the chest , happy now ? </p><p> </p><p>Stupid me thought I was protecting all of our other friends , thought I was protecting you , sweet little kara that I didn't want the wind to touch because I was afraid It would hurt you . You who is supergirl , a big known hero "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Lena , please . Believe me , I never in a hundred years would've- " </p><p> </p><p>" Get OUT , get out of my office you are the last person I wanna see in this earth , even lex's was better than you ."</p><p> </p><p>" Lena you don't mean that ." </p><p> </p><p>" I SAID GET OUT " she shouted but her voice broke in the end . </p><p> </p><p>" okay , okay . I - um . I- will go , I have to go " kara said , voice barely above whisper , breaking at every word , and now that she couldn't feel her legs anymore , she felt paralyzed at the moment and after catching a breath her hands searched the CEOs desk to help her stand up . And with feet barely able to keep her up , she took the elevator and when she got out of the company and at it first turn she broke down in tears and sobs that she couldn't hide anymore . </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She just lost her world and saw it being pulled beneath her feet all over again , except this time she was responsible for it .</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you'll enjoy the story :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>